As a configuration of performing attaching and detaching a replacement of an upper tool and a lower tool, which serve as tools, to upper and lower tables in a press brake, a typical configuration disposes a tool storage device that stores therein a plurality of tools, which are to be replaced, on a side position of the press brake.
The tool storage device includes a plurality of upper tool holders, which hold the upper tool and are long in the left-and-right direction, and parallel in the front-and-back direction, and includes a plurality of lower tool holders, which hold the lower tool and are long in the left-and-right direction, and parallel in the front-and-back direction.
The tool storage device positions the desired upper tool holder on a side position of an upper table in the press brake, and positions the desired lower tool holder on a side position of a lower table in the press brake (for example, refer to PTLs 1 and 2).